pokespefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon characters
This is a page on all the Pokémon in the series. Levels TBA. Red's Pokemon Saur Saur, Red's Venusaur, was Red's starter Pokémon. Red got Saur as a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak after battling it from a Wild Machoke in the Viridian Gym. Professor Oak gave Saur to him because Red learned how to let it use Solarbeam. In the Sevii Islands, it learned Frenzy Plant. Poli Poli, Red's Poliwrath, was his first Pokémon. Red had Poli when it was a Poliwag. It evolved into a Poliwhirl after saving Red from drowning. Poli also saved Red again in Vermillion City. The Water Stone of Vermillion Habor evolved Poli to a Poliwrath. Pika Pika, Red's Pikachu, once cause trouble to the citizens of Pewter City.It was stealing food, and kept shocking people. Red came and caught the troublesome Pikachu. It befriended and mated with ChuChu to produce Gold's Pichu. Unlike other Pikachu, Pika learned Surf due to Substitute. Gyara Gyara, Red's Gyarados, was once 's Pokémon, but Team Rocket captured it and made it more fierce. Red caught it and gave it to Misty. Later, when Red needed a Pokémon that knows Surf to go to Cinnabar Island, Misty traded Gyara with Red's Krabby. Lax Lax, Red's Snorlax, was caught when he was blocking the road during the bicycle race. He woke up after smelling Saur who was covered in honey. Currently Lax is level 89, the strongest of Red's team. Aero When Red met Giovanni (not as the Boss of Team Rocket). Giovanni gave an Old Amber to Red. Later, Red and were battling Moltres. Blaine told Red to run to his lab and resurrect an Aerodactyl from the Old Amber. Since then, Red uses Aero for transportation like flying. Vui Vui is Red's Espeon. When Vui was an Eevee, it was experimented by Team Rocket, which allowed it to change forms between it's evolutions: Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon respectively. It evolved into an Espeon prior to the Gold, Silver and Crystal arc. Green's Pokemon Scizor Scizor was Green's first Pokémon, and trained with him since childhood as a Scyther. He has a Docile nature and knows a variety of Generation II moves due to its training under Chuck when Green was his student. Charizard Charizard is the Pokémon Green received from his grandfather, Professor Oak, as a Charmander. He was taught the powerful Blast Burn technique in the Sevii Islands. Like most of Green's Pokémon, he has a stern personality. He debuted in A Glimpse of the Glow in a battle against Mew. He evolved into Charmeleon sometime between The Secret of Kangaskhan and Onix is On!, and debuted again in his current form in Kalling Kadabra. Porygon2 Porygon is a Pokémon Green won at the Celadon City Game center. It later evolved into Porygon2 prior to the Gold, Silver, & Crystal chapter, and proved to be very useful during the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter. It has a Quirky nature. Goldduck Golduck is one of Green's main team members. Green uses this Pokémon's psychic ability to see things he can't see and "talk" to people without talking, all through the Pokédex. Other than battling, Green uses him to Surf. He has a Serious nature. Machamp Machamp is one of Green's original main team members. He evolved from Machoke under Red's care due to the accidental trade that occurred between the two. He has a Bashful nature. Machamp's four arms were always useful in battles where Green needed its superpower the most, doing much damage to Red's Snor in both the fights he had with it, even managing to faint it once. Blue's Pokemon Jiggly Jiggly was Blue's first Pokémon as a child, then a Jigglypuff. She can inflate herself and fly like a balloon, and serves as Green's usual means of transport. She has a Lax nature. Blasty Blasty is Blue’s main and "starter" Pokémon. He has fairly strong battle skills and the ability to hover in the air by blasting water at the ground. Green has also trained him so his bubbles have special qualities, allowing Green to carry encapsulated sound to instruct her other Pokémon. He was stolen as a Squirtle post the events of Bulbasaur, Come Home!. He evolved into Wartorle prior to Wartortle Wars, and then into a Blastoise prior to Zap! Zap! Zapdos!. Ditty Ditty is a Ditto that Blue uses. It is not that strong of a battler, but she uses it for disguising herself and for tricking people such as Team Rocket. Celfy Blue used Celfy when she wants to use Metronome to perform unpredictable attacks. As a Clefairy, he evolved with Red's Moon Stone. Once he evolved, it was able to hold off the legendary bird hybrid for some time. Clefy's known moves are Growl, Metronome and Minimize, and he has a Naughty nature. Clefy has also used Quick Attack, Comet Punch, Hyper Beam and Fury Attack via Metronome. Nido Nido known as Nidory in the Chuang Yi translation, is a powerful Pokémon Blue evolved in the Sevii Islands. She was first seen as a Nidoran in the Indigo Plateau during the Pokémon League, when she used it to convince a Fisherman to trade her Weedle for his Nidoran, saying that her Nidoran has fallen in love with his Nidoran. She later appeared in Cerise Island, as a Nidorina. She was later seen in the final battle against Guile Hideout's rental Pokémon. She has a Quiet nature. Nido's only known move is Double Kick and her ability is Poison Point. Granbull Granbull was once left in Silver's care in exchange for Silver's Horsea when he was a Snubbull. Sometime during the Yellow chapter, he was returned to Blue and has since evolved into Granbull. He has a Timid nature. Granbull's known moves are Bite, Scary Face, Take Down and Charm. Horsea This Horsea was initially Silver's, but after the two of them escaped the Masked Man, he gave her Horsea and she gave him Snubbull (which she took back prior to the battle on Cerise Island). Sometime after the Yellow chapter, she gave Horsea back. It has since evolved into a Kingdra and become a staple member of Silver's team. Horsea's only known move under Blue's ownership was SmokeScreen. Category:New pages